bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Samuru Shigami
' Samuru Shigami' (Japanese: 白銀スバル (しろがね-), Shirogane Subaru Subaru Shirogane) is a main character in B-Daman Crossfire and B-Daman Fireblast. His current B-Daman is Sonic Dravise, an upgrade from his previous Lightning Dravise. Appearance Subaru is boy that seems a little taller than Kakeru with midnight blue hair and blue eyes. Hie tied his hair in a small ponytail and the back end seems to be a black highlight. He wears a black ascot that tucks inside of his shirt and a golden button vest with rolled sleeves. He wears black gloves and thin black armband on his right arm. Underneath his vest he wears a purple shirt. He wears large white pants and black/gray boots. Official Bio The top B-Shot in the West Block with his B-Daman is the rapid-fire type Lightning Dravise. Contrary to Kakeru, he is cool and reserved. He is proud and has a sharp mind. He is a boy of many mysteries who makes no attempt to open up to any of the other B-Shots. He senses some sort of power in Kakeru (Riki) that is different from the other B-Shots. Though he does not think much of Kakeru at first, he suddenly consider him a rival. Personality Samuru exhibits the qualities of a Tsundere type of character. He first comes out as aloof and serious while maintaining an air of coolness. However, Samuru quickly warmed up to Kakeru and everyone else while still maintaining his aloofness. The reason for this is given that he and his father, an archaeologist; who often moves from one place quickly to another and as a result, Samuru never had the chance to make any long time friends. He often blushes when Kakeru teases him about B-daman, such as during Episode 24 (or 43 in the Japanese version) of B-Daman Crossfire. He seems can know who's a B-shot by their hands. Samuru rarely talks in long sentences as for his B-Daman, Lightning Dravise, is more talkative and is often silenced by Subaru. He also tends to tell other people that they also talk too much. Even he doesn't look like it, Samuru actually loves B-daman in his heart. In B-Daman Fireblast, Samuru becomes a more friendly character and even smiles more, most likely from Riki's influence on him. B-Daman Crossfire Samuru first debuted in B-Daman Crossfire near Riki's working booth at the town market. His B-Daman, Lighting Dravise, was talking to him. However, when Riki goes to confront the other boy regarding the voice, Samuru states that he was 'imagining things' and walked away. Later on he is seen by Riki within a B-Daman Facility training with his Lightning-Dravise. While practicing he fires off a combination of shots that formed themselves into a Dragon and thus strike the wall, showing off Samuru's power. After he finished, he and the other facility members welcome Riki. During the testing, Samuru receives a perfect score on stage 2, once again showing off his power. After testing is over Samuru stays behind to detail the real strength that Riki showed by leaving a crater on the doors. B-Daman Fireblast Subaru returns in B-Daman Fireblast with his new B-Daman Sonic Dravise, in episode 01, at the end he is shown using his new Emblem Charge Shot, the "Speed of Sound Hurricane", to demonstrate his power. He then is challenged and stalked later by Misuru Hachuka, and end up battling him and his Slot Stinger, easily defeating him. Gallery Trivia *So far, there were two attempts on his life. One is where during a Cross Fight event in one of the penultimate episodes of B-Daman Crossfire, where the Dragold-possessed Rudy Sumeragi slipped and fell on his back. Samuru then stated to Rudy that while he does have Dragold, he is still a rookie who doesn't have that much experience in B-Daman, continuing to taunt him. Indignant, Rudy took it out on Samuru with his Smash Dragold's Super-Shot, sending him flying off a cliff, as Novu Moru watched on from the shadows, satisfied that one obstacle to his plans for world domination was eliminated. However, Samuru survived, as he lost consciousness in Riki's arms. The second attempt on his life was at the end of Episode 05 of B-Daman Fireblast after Misuru defeats him in a Road Fight Revenge challenge. Samuru was about to go after Misuru, but from the shadows, Agent Chaos caused a scaffolding platform to collapse, intending to do away (or at least injure badly) Subaru, knowing that he caught on to her proposition with Misuru. Of course, at the beginning of Episode 06, he survived, using the "Speed of Sound Hurricane" Emblem Charge, but not unscathed. *His family name "Shirogane" means Platinum in Japanese while his given name "Subaru" is the Japanese for the Pleiades constellation. *The word "Shiro" in his name "Shirogane" means 'White', which also reflects with his B-Daman, which is the white dragon. *In episode five of B-Daman Crossfire, Hugo Raidoh calls Samuru 'Shirogane', but is then corrected by Reggie Mak. This is an obvious reference to his family name in the Japanese version, which is Shirogane. Category:B-Daman Crossfire Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:B-Daman Fireblast Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes